Books of Pleasure, Books of Knowledge
by SigmaSentinal
Summary: Oneshot- Hard, fast, and messy sex in a library.


Everything about her excited him. Just watching her was enough to make his fantasies go wild. A slight turn of the head, a tilt of her hip, every curve about her seemed to be accentuated to the tenth degree. Dan sat there in the library, where he would usually sit to watch her daily activity of perusing the bookshelves for new and exotic works to read. Often he would frequent the library just to watch her move among the shelves.

Nanci was not in the least bit unaware of her body. He knew she liked to wear low cut shirts and he heard that she would bend down on purpose just to see how many guys stared at her semi-exposed breasts as they were openly displayed.

It was late afternoon so there really was nobody here; the crotchety old librarian was so close to deafness that you could shout in her beloved library and she wouldn't hear more than the tinniest squeak. Today she seemed particularly interested in checking in a mountain of books stacked next to her so Dan was quite certain that his observation today would go unnoticed.

Nanci had moved behind the shelves now and, in hopes of getting a closer look, Dan followed suit. He thought he had lost her in the endless shelves until he caught a glimpse of her through one of the bookshelves. Noticing that the bookends formed a perfect peephole he decided to investigate. Looking through the gap he saw that her back was turned to him and she was looking at a book. This did not seem in the least bit unusual until her head turned and he saw that she was biting her lip with obvious attempt to contain her pleasure. Looking down Dan saw that her other hand had moved under the hem of her skirt and was now disappearing with rapid vigor upward.

"Oh wow," he moaned as he realized what she was doing. Unfortunately his moan was just a little too loud and suddenly Nanci spun around looking right into Dan's eyes as he hid from her. He tried to run but she cornered him at the end of one of the rows of shelves.

"Why were you spying on me?" she demanded. Dan, though not wanting to admit the truth thought it best not to lie.

"Well I think you are hot," he exclaimed, turning a bright shade of red, "I didn't mean to see anything I swear."

Upon seeing his embarrassment she took him in for the first time, noticing the big bulge in his pants.

Taking pity on him she asked, "Would you like to see more?"

Shocked at the idea he nodded slowly, mouth agape. Slowly she began to pull up on her shirt, sliding it with a little effort over her plump juicy breasts. The edge of her shirt cleared her bra and Dan stared in awe as her lacy, barely there, underwire came into view. Her bust looked just about ready to break forth from the skimpy fabric containing them and Dan could see clearly her hard nipples struggling against the material.

Nanci looked up to see her companion's reaction and was almost shocked when he slammed into her pressing her up against the nearest bookshelf. The sudden weight and warmth of her body on hers triggered a switch in her mind and she felt her already damp pussy gush with her love juices.

Dan had never felt so horny in his entire life. His sudden uncontrollable urge to grab her had no sooner entered his mind then he was already doing it. His hands expertly released the clasp of her bra and her full, exposed breasts burst forth to him for the first time. He was by no means a virgin, but never before had he felt as sexual toward a girl as he did now. "I'm going to fuck you right now," he growled in her ear.

Those were the exact words Nanci wanted to hear, her body already twitching with pleasurable anticipation. She felt him move between her legs and her already exposed pussy felt the rough touch of his jeans. But these aren't just his jeans, she thought as she noticed a definite shape beneath the fabric. Suddenly she could stand it no longer, "Fuck me," she whispered.

Dan had but to think of what he wanted and his body reacted automatically. He didn't even remember taking his pants off, he was so engrossed in her eyes. Pretty soon there was nothing but the thin cloth of his boxers between his dick and her. For good measure he pulled her soaked panties off and flung them backward into the bookshelf. Only later did he discover that they had landed on a copy of Sense and Sensibility.

Nanci was positively dripping now. Her legs trembled, her arms shook, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming with excitement. She couldn't contain it any longer, she jumped up on him immediately feeling his bare midriff stick to her moist sex. Then grabbing his neck she allowed her legs to slide down him, pulling his boxers with them. Suddenly his wet cock, released from his boxers, sprung up and slapped her in the ass. She felt his long shaft slide underneath her until it reached her cunt.

He suddenly grabbed her ass as she approached his cock. He heard her moan in pleasure at his touch. pulling her out away from him he allowed his penis to align with her cunt. Moving in gradually, he slowly pushed the head of his penis into her. Once sure he was in he thrusted deep within her. Her eyes flew open, her mouth gaping. Then, as soon as she had done that, her face closed up again in a look of total pleasure. He began to bounce her.

His cock entered her again and again. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe. All thought was focused on that throbbing dick that was pushed in and out of her. She began to use her feet to push his loins to her as she leaned backwards into the bookshelf. Pleasure rocketed through her and she reached for something to grab onto. Books upon books spilled onto the floor as she tried without success to anchor herself. Suddenly, without warning, the pleasure stopped.

Dan pulled out of her and gently set her down, making sure she had her feet underneath her before twisting her around and leaning her toward the bookshelf. He pushed her shoulders down and she was forced to cling to a shelf just to stay upright. He moved in behind her, her glistening lips still visible beneath her voluptuous ass. Closing in directly behind her he held his cock in one hand so that he might guide it into her eagerly waiting hole. Once satisfied that he was correctly positioned he placed both hands on either side of her beautiful hips and thrust.

The pleasure was like nothing she had experienced before. With him entering this way he went deeper than she ever thought someone could go. She felt her ass being slapped with each thrust by his hips and she felt her clit being slapped by his huge swinging balls. Books seemed to rock forwards and backwards in front of her as he mounted her from behind, her legs trying their hardest not to buckle. Her tits swung freely beneath her but she didn't care.

Fucking her in this way put Dan's cock in such a position that he rubbed against the inside of her pelvis, sending waves of joy surging up his throbbing member. He leaned over her, pressing his chest into her back and grabbed her swinging breasts. He fondled them lovingly, softly pinching the nipple as he continued to fuck her.

Nanci was beyond anything she had ever felt. His hands on her made her, if possible, even more turned on and the pleasure he was giving her in her pussy was so much so that she had orgasmed three times already. She reached under her to touch her clit and soon had caught his balls in her hand. He moaned as she fondled his sack, and felt his breathing growing ragged next to her ear.

He felt like he was about to explode. He knew he was about to cum so he pulled out. He then proceeded to rub his wet cock between her cheeks feeling the sigh that rocked through her body as he did so. Slowly, methodically, he continued thrusting as he built up to his climax.

Feeling his anticipation Nanci suddenly turned around and knelt down in front of him, placing his big gooey cock in her mouth. His gasp of surprise was enough to place her on the edge as she fingered herself to another orgasm. She felt his cock throb in her mouth and fingered herself harder. Suddenly he orgasmed at the same time she fingered herself past the brink. His cum filled her mouth as her body rocked with a massive orgasm. She simply opened her mouth a little wider to let his sweet love juices slide right down into her.

After he had finished cumming Nanci sucked all of what was left out of his long cock. She looked up at him, a trickle of jiz in the corner of her mouth. Still holding his cock in her hands she smiled, "Well they always say you go to the library to learn something new," she grinned.


End file.
